The Clique: New Class
by tili99
Summary: OCD has new a class coming in and a specific group of girls want to take this school by storm. But will someone stand in their way of making it to the top?
1. SYOC

**Hey guys, I'm making a new story with a new class of OCD girls. So I'll need some characters for the clique, some boys at Briarwood, and some other students at different social statuses.**

**Here's the form:**

Name (you can give a nickname):

Gender:

Social Status:

**If you want to make an Alpha girl, they will be in the rival clique.**

Age (12 *have to be turning 13 soon* or 13):

Birthday:

Nationality:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Family (have a good relationship with them or not, what they look like, their personality):

Style:

Grades:

Favorite:

-Color:

-Designer/Brand (you can have more than one):

-Subject:

-Store:

-Food:

-Type of Music:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes (also what's their pet peeve):

Sports/Hobbies:

How they interact with the members of their clique:

How they interact with boys:

How they interact with people outside their clique:

How they interact with the rival clique:

**Entries should be due by the 17th, so good luck! :)**

**Oh yeah, here's my character:**

Name: Katelyn "Katie" Renee Tarantino

Gender:

Social Status:

Age: 13

Birthday: March 12th

Nationality: Italian/American

Appearance: Tan skin, long black hair that stops at her lower back, turquoise eyes, and deep dimples.

Height: 5'4-5'5

Weight: 114

Family: Eric Austin, Elena Austin, Lucy Austin (she took her mother's father last name)

Style: She dresses mature for her age, more classy styles, like blazers, high waisted skirts and shorts, etc. Though she does have fun with her outfits at times too.

Grades: Straight As (she does want to get into law school)

Favorite:

-Color: Sea Green

-Designer/Brand: , Guess, Gucci, and Armani

-Subject: English and History

-Store: The Mall in the city (can't think of a name)

-Food: Chocolate chip cannoli

-Type of Music: Pop

Personality: She is good at masking her emotions and can keep calm, and she won't let on if she dislikes you (she'll feign laughter and smiles), she is good to her friends and is never overly rude to them, she is rude the LBRs , she thinks she deserves the world, and she is very determined to be on top.

Likes: Shopping, dancing, hanging with friends, Briarwood boys, volleyball

Dislikes: LBRs, Wannabes, people getting in her way, ignorance

Sports/Hobbies: Dance and volleyball

How they interact with the members of their clique: She treats them well, she doesn't back stab them, she knows everything about them, she will be rude to them if they try to double cross her

How they interact with boys: She acts calm and collected, she doesn't flirt with them too much, and she manipulates them good.

How they interact with people outside their clique: She acts high and mighty with them, she doesn't really give a lot of them the time of day, she is nice to a small few, and

How they interact with the rival clique: She keeps wittey banter, she doesn't let them get the best of her, she is always determined to one up them, and she'll do anything to best them.


	2. The Characters

**Thank you all for sending in OCs! You guys are awesome!**

**Here's the characters! **

**Real Clique:**

Katie Tarantino: Alpha

Bryanna "Bee or Brynn" Kunis: Beta

Krystal Giguere: Gamma

Adrielle Alvarez: Delta

Aubree "Bree" Banks: Epilson

**Rival:**

Madeleine "Maddy" Mercier: Alpha

Catherine Whitley: Beta

Summer Hawthorn: Gamma

Azela O'Rielly: Delta

Juliana Williams: Epilson

**Boys:**

Chase Stone

**PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE send in some boys! I neeeeeeeedd some boys! And some more girl characters wouldn't be so bad. They might not be main characters but it will still be awesome to have them pop up once in awhile!**

**I'll post this weekend after my first week of school! So please send in some more characters! It will be gladly appreciated!**

**Byeeee! :)**


	3. All done!

**Alright, alright, alrrriiiiggghhttt! I have been busy with school, but it's the weekend so I can write! I have gotten some more boys.**

**So the boys are:**

Chase Stone

Matt Wallaby

Zander Kunis

Kyle Pincher

Jared Willis

**Thank you guys for sending them in! I'll be posting tomorrow! **

/tmp/uploads/FF_3961219_ 1


	4. She's Back

_Katie_

_Friday, August 10th_

_1:30 p.m_

_Body Alive Dance Studio_

The music stopped as the girls stopped in their ending pose, their chests heaving. None of them satisfied with their performance.

The green-eyed Alpha groaned once the dance number was over. She looked over at her dance group and they all looked as exhausted as she was. Katie rose to her feet, and looked at herself in the mirrors.

_I look like a goblin. _She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and pursed her lips. Madame Amarante left an hour ago because she couldn't stand their lack of passion. Katie rolled her eyes, her dancing was _all _passion. She was in the elite competition team for God's sake.

"Well practice this again tomorrow. We have to be ready for this weekend. We can't let _Amarante_ down." Katie said. The dancers laughed when she over expressed Madame's name. Amarante was from France, and came all the way to Westchester to teach at the Hamilton's dance studio. Not really the best investment of time, but she was the best.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later!" Some of the girls looked like they wanted to say something but didn't have the confidence to ask. Katie flipped her hair and strutted out, not even waiting for Krystal.

"KATIE!" She heard her friend yell, Katie laughed and turned to her friend.

"Yes Krystal?" Krystal glared at her.

"Yeah, don't leave me with the wannabes." The gamma said, her hands on hips. "Anyways, guess what?" Krystal squealed.

"My solo got pulled, so you might actually have a chance at winning?" Katie asked, with a grin on her face. Krystal stomped her foot.

"Very funny. But no. Chase Stone told me to give you a message but I guess I won't since you insulted my dance skills." Katie's eyes widened, she hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. You are one of the best dancers I've seen. You know that I love you!" Krystal laughed, and put her at arms length.

"That's better. He wants your number." Katie gasped, and pulled her friend down the hall to the locker rooms. She kept a tight grip on her friend's arm as she guided her to the bathroom. Katie took the biggest stall and pushed her friend in.

"Tell me how the conversation started. Why he asked? And what will I even say?" Katie looked at her friend desperately.

"Well, we were texting–"

"Why?" Katie narrowed her eyes at her friend. Why in the hell was she texting Chase Stone?

"Woah! I just wanted to know Matt's number." Katie's eyes widened and she bursted out laughing.

"You mean little shrimp! Isn't he like 5'2?" Katie glanced at Krystal, who was glaring at her.

"No, he grew over the summer thank you. He's now like 5'6." Katie nodded, her face still screamed amusement.

"Okay. Continue."

"So he asked me about you and he really wants to hang out tomorrow cause he is having some friend's over. So he wants your number, and he asked me to get it from you. But I thought, does Katie really want to give you her number? So that's why we are here. In a bathroom. That's quite dirty." Krystal said in one breath, her nose scrunched because of the current accommodations.

Katie didn't care though, Chase Stone, one of the cutest, most awesome guy in Briarwood wanted to hang out with her tomorrow. She couldn't help but internally fangirl. But she couldn't let her friends think she was boy crazy.

Katie's face dropped, Brynn. Bryanna like him and asked if she could have dibs on him. She couldn't do that to her friend. Even though her and Chase would be cuter.

"Oh. Well give it to him. I really don't like him." Krystal's mouth hung open.

"It's Chase Stone. Every girl likes him." Katie shrugged and opened the stall and walked out of the bathroom, the gamma not to far behind. Katie grabbed her dance bag and threw Krystal's hers.

"I'm not every girl." Katie ignored her friend's astonished expression and headed out to the awaiting Mercedes Benz on the corner.

* * *

Katie hopped in the back waiting for Krystal. Her mom turned to her and smiled. "How was dance Kate?" Katie wrinkled her nose at the word _Kate_.

"Good. It could be better." She looked out the window and saw Krystal scurrying over to the car.

"Hi Mrs. Austin!" Krystal clicked on her seatbelt and threw in her bag. Katie's mom started driving.

"Krystal. How was dance for you, sweetie." Krystal beamed and began telling Katie's mom everything. Katie smiled at her friend, always up for a nice long chat.

"And then Yasmin's leg hit Quinn in the face. And Quinn wouldn't stop crying. Then Katie did her little twisty-flippy thingy that hit Isabel, and that just made me laugh and how dysfunctional we all are."

"Isabel wasn't paying attention. She deserved for that to happen." Krystal laughed.

"LBRs are so stupid." Katie nodded.

"I'm excited for our sleepover tonight and Chase's tomorrow." Krystal enthused, Katie high fived her friend.

"I wonder what we're going to wear. Maybe we could go shopping later." Katie suggested, Krystal squealed.

"Wait, who's Chase?" Katie glared at Krystal, as if to say _"Don't you dare open your mouth! Or I'll throw you out of this car and your Prada bag will be mine!"_

Krystal gulped and nodded.

"No one." They both said in unison.

"Fine." Katie saw her big estate approaching, and there was a red Mazda in her driveway.

"Mother, who's here?" Katie demanded, eyeing her mother warily.

"The Mercier's." Katie's eyes widened, she heard that annoyingly familiar last name before.

"Mercier's?" Krystal asked, she looked like she was going through names in her head.

Before both of them could say anything, Mrs. Austin was already parked and was halfway inside. Katie glanced at Krystal who was internally freaking out.

Katie and Krystal got out of the car, both walking into Katie's house.

"Katie!" Eric Austin enthused, walking over to his daughter and hugging her tight.

"Daddy. Who's here?"

"My good friend Chris. He's excited to see you." Katie grabbed Krystal's arm and yanked her with her.

"Chris and Nicole. Katelyn is here." Katie smiled and waved.

"Wow, you've grown up." Chris mused, his wife nodding along.

"Thanks Sir." Katie said, trying not to look bored. Her father and Chris tried to carry on some conversation, but Katie didn't even want to be there.

"Where is my daughter?"

Katie stiffened, daughter? It couldn't be, she quickly whipped around to the approaching footsteps.

"Right here Daddy." Said a girl golden brown hair that trickled down to her waist curled to perfection. Her hazel eyes had some disdain toward her step-mother, and her pale skin looked like porcelain in the light. She was gorgeous.

"Hi Katelyn!" The girl smiled.

"Hello, Madeleine." Maddy smiled, cocking her slightly, trying to intimidate Katie. And that moment Katie came to three realizations.

One: Maddy Mercier was back.

Two: Maddy was going to threaten her goal of attaining Alpha status.

And three: She was here to stay.

Katie grinned, but she hasn't seen what her girls could do. And if she tried to mess with them, the poor girl was going to be up for a rude awakening.


	5. Exhilarating Conversation

_Katie_

_Friday, August 10th_

_2:57 p.m_

_Austin Estate_

Katie stared Maddy down who coward slightly. Katie smirked.

_The poor girl is still little Miss Firetruck Mercier._

An awkward cough interrupted the stare down.

"Katelyn, why don't you and Krystal get cleaned up and show Maddy the house when you're done." Elena commanded, not really giving Katie a choice in the matter.

"Okay mother. Let's go Krystal." Krystal didn't need to be told twice, she was already down the hall before Katie could grab her things.

Both girls safely made it up the grand staircase and ducked into Katie's room.

Katie leaned against the door, taking in her newly decorated room. She looked at her sea green walls and instantly relaxed.

Krystal took off her dance shoes and plopped onto the floor. "Your carpet is so soft." She cooed, stretching out her body on the floor.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to her Mac on her white desk, as she sat down on her fuzzy green rolly-chair she couldn't help but think of Maddy being in her house and why she was gone for so long.

She shook her head and turned on her computer, the screen popped up and she quickly logged in.

"I need a shower." Krystal said out of the blue, Katie laughed and nodded.

"You can use my bathroom Krissy." Krystal stuck out her tongue; she grabbed her bag and skipped to the bathroom.

Katie waited for Krystal to close the door and quickly logged into her Skype account. She waited patiently for her friend to answer.

She finally did.

"Hey girl hey!" the glossy blonde haired Beta screamed once she got onto the screen.

"Bee, we have a serious problem." Katie stated simply eyeing her friend through the screen.

"Burberry is coming back in style?" Katie raised a brow. "Shoot. I knew this day was coming. I can't believe I have to go back to the mall already."

"First of all, ew. That day will never happen. And secondly, that's not it. Maddy Mercier is back and paler than ever." Bryanna gasped. "I mean she left last year and now she's back but I don't know why. What's her motive?"

"I don't know. She always had some gimmick. Does she have her own group?" Katie frowned, she didn't think of that.

"I don't know. All I know is that when you come over we have to make a plan of action. I don't exactly trust Krystal helping me out on that one."

"Of course." Bryanna smiled at her best friend, Katie smiled back. Krystal busted out of the bathroom in just her bra and pink sofee shorts.

"Krystal put a shirt on!" Katie yelled, laughing as her friend danced around her room.

"Who ya skyping?" She asked walking over.

"Bryanna. Why?" Krystal walked over to the computer.

"Hey Bee!" Krystal screamed, shaking her butt slightly. Bryanna fell over laughing.

"Go put some clothes on before I screenshot this moment and put it all over the web." Katie said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're no fun!" Krystal skipped over to the bathroom.

"Well I have to go shower. I have to show Maddy around my house."

"MADDY MERCIER'S AT YOUR HOUSE?!"

* * *

Katie and Krystal went down the stairs quickly, they both finally ready to show the unexpected guest around the house.

Katie glanced at Krystal, in Juicy pink cheetah print velour with black Juicy slim sweatpants underneath. Katie dressed in the same brand with a dark purple velour hoodie and matching purple sweatpants.

Katie guided her friend back into the dining room where the Austin's and Mercier's both were sitting in "exhilarating" conversation.

"Good you're done. Maddy would you like them to show you around?" Maddy nodded and stood up, her gold Giuseppe Zanotti spiky wedge booties landed elegantly on the floor.

Katie scanned Maddy's outfit for the first time and she looked like perfection.

Maddy wore a black Brandy Melville Elle dress, black stocking underneath, and her makeup was light but sophisticated.

Katie looked at the dress again, _"She is not wearing a $34 dollar dress with $907 shoes." _Katie had to restrain herself from trying to save the poor shoes.

"Right this way Maddy." She said making her way down the hall, Krystal right behind her.

* * *

"And if you turn right there it will lead outside and if you stay on the path there are some of the guest houses." Katie said gesturing to the glass door leading to the spacious yard and beautiful landscapes.

The three girls were in the parlor. Crème walls, polished marble floor, beautiful pieces of art bought from different countries. Katie felt at ease. She would always practice her dance moves in this room. Something about this room made her feel like she was performing.

"Cool." Maddy replied, Katie glanced behind her and saw that Maddy had the audacity to be on her phone during this whole tour. Katie had better things to do and she didn't need this ungrateful little twig ruining her plans.

Krystal sunk down in one of the velvet chairs, she whipped out her phone. Probably checking her Instagram account.

Katie pursed her lips at Maddy, "How've you been? It's such a shame that you left in the middle of 6th grade." Maddy seemed taken aback for a few seconds but quickly gained composure.

"I went to France and showed a few top notch artists my artwork. They were really interested so in a few museums they displayed my paintings."

Krystal tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, Katie forced a smile.

"That's fascinating. What museums?"

"Or pubs." Krystal mumbled. Katie stifled a laugh and gripped her friend's forearm, in a effort to tell her: _nice one!_

"The Louvre and the Palace of Versailles." Maddy said pointedly, smiling at the two girls.

Katie eyes grew wide, such famous and high end museums wouldn't want the sloppy work of Maddy Mercier. Katie also felt Maddy's confidence grow by the second. She scrunched her nose, is art really that empowering?

"They did this event where aspiring artists could submit their artwork and have it hung up for a week or two. Maybe even a month. It so much fun."

Katie's expression glazed, she couldn't help it. Surly the French were not so open to children crayon drawings or finger painting pieces of "art" from some 13 year old.

_What do you know? _A voice at the back of her mind said.

Katie scoffed, _plenty._

"Cool. Must have been….er…_exhilarating_." Katie said. Maddy beamed. Krystal followed her alpha's lead.

"Yeah, must have been a fun time."

"So is this tour done? I have to meet Chase Stone and his friends at the Café later." Maddy asked sweetly, her hazel eyes wide with curiosity and innocence. Katie wanted to slap that look off her pale, stupid face.

"It was a pleasure though. I didn't realize this house was actually really small than everyone else thought." Krystal's jaw dropped, she quickly glanced at Katie.

Katie was fuming, this girl couldn't be any more of a snotty little bitch. It was a damn privilege for her to even be breathing Katie's air, and even more so, being able to look at her house.

"It is." Katie snipped. "You know your way out. So I suggest you use it. It was nice seeing you." Katie turned on heel and walked down the hallway.

Krystal scurried after her, leaving a red-faced Maddy in the parlor.

"Wasn't that an _exhilarating _conversation." Krystal said.

"Yep." Katie mumbled, deep in thought. She grinned to herself, she had the most perfect idea.

"So what now?" Krystal asked, looking at her alpha.

Katie smiled at her gamma. "We wait for the other's to get here."

"And then what?" Krystal asked.

Katie crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked evilly.

"Then we pay a nice little visit to Mr. Stone's house."


End file.
